After Stories of Misuzu B-4: A memory of seaside town
by Kirara3500
Summary: This story is the 4th episode of world-line B or the sequel of "We had a New Family Member". Haruko had a child named Kuzuha, as younger sister of Misuzu. Kuzuha talks her childhood memories and the everything lately when she found old diary.


"Hi, there. I'm Kuzuha Kamio. Age 17. I adopted my mom about a year ago. I am very welcomed by her and she is very pleased. She had a elderly sister called Misuzu but who passed about 15 years ago. I felt very sad and cried almost all night when I heard about her life. I went to see her memorial table at inner room that she used. That has very wide and about less than two metres and many dinosaurs plassies put on top of it. The closet holds her pictorial diary drawn by herself, photo albums and some BD-R disks contains her photos and videos."

I found the diary note when I am a high school student and I heard I am a adopted orphan from mom in those days. But some middle-aged and senior people said she is revived or I am the reincarnation of her. I think because it is rarely who had blonde hair and blue eyes like me on here. Also, our hamlet had only very few children and lost elementary school and merged to it on next town decades ago.  
I put a BD-R disk on my laptop and see my sister's photos. I am surprised that she is extremely like to me. At that sort of time, I read a news that ancient mammoth elephants will appear at the Tennoji zoo soon on my tablet machine that I turned on for homework, it installed textbooks. It was just booming advanced medical care with biotechnology at that time.  
I had a very simple question, am I really used to be an orphan?

One day, I entered to Misuzu's room for a BD-R disk that had movie files taken her. Mom said I should open the lower door, but I opened upper one accidentally. This is the first time that I met my dear elder sister directly. She passed of illness when before I was born, after all these years still looks like taking a nap and would felt tired after school, if she did not encased the Plexiglas case. She worn school uniform that we attended previously. She is a work of Dr. Kirishima like me, whose embalming solution left her almost completely intact. My mom greet her almost each morning and evening. I heard mom talk to her sometimes when I wrote some homework at my desk. This is a secret except my mom's friend and people close to her, but excluded me until now. I don't think it creepy and see her face usually when I stay mom's home.

I saw a kind of TV program recently named "Famous Mummies of the World" and appeared a little girl so called the World's Most Beautiful Mummy. I think and remembered about my sister when see this program cause they had several points of similarity.

I asked mom about it in the next day, she took a cell phone out and talk something, soon after that she left home. After a while, she returned with Dr. Kirishima, they tell me truth about my birth.

Dr. Kirishima declared it will definitely come true someday that she will raise my sister when she had technologies about transfer human memory to unborn cloned person, but it is impossible that which even a modern technologies. I really wish I could hear anything from Misuzu, but it is like a dream within a dream for me. Of course, it is the top secret that I am a cloned person except to my close friends.

Six years later, I become a science teacher of a high school at Kyoto City and have been live in a flat at Hirakata, Osaka since then I am a university student. I really happy to see growth of children. I cannot thank you enough for Dr. Kirishima, she paid my school expenses almost.

I'm often mistaken as a foreign tourist because of my unbleached blonde hair when I walk on streets. It has quite a few people from overseas around here and I was asked for directions from some travellers in English. I need serious sun protection for my eyes and wearing sunglasses especially summertime avoiding reflected sunshine from the concrete structures, but it added to more mistake to me about that kind.

I can speak English very well because I went to Canada for a year as a exchange student. The reason I choose there, because I had some relatives at there. The hamlet where I grown was known in Vancouver, as one of major region of origin of Japanese immigrants. The total number of immigrants from there was 10 times of current population and 4% of Japanese Canadians had a origin there. Once upon a time it is remittance from immigrants enriched there and some of people build western style houses. I went to Vancouver on Summer holidays and I stay a my relative's house. I had good impression about old buildings even it has a different style of Kyoto when I walked street of there first time and I got bit tired. I hope to trip beyond the mountains on next time.

I usually talking with Minagi at a cafe at Osaka or the Kyoto Steam Locomotive Museum on holiday. She works as a train driver due to the influence of his father and tell me about her work sometimes. Her father is used to be a station master. I came to enjoy watching and taking trains because of her. She lived close to my house when I went to high school.  
I made friends with her even though there is more than 15 years age difference between us, because she really want someone to talk with. She lost the precious friend named Michiru and the tragedy left a scar on her mind. I heard Michiru is an important friend to Misuzu too. And a girl living at her mother's house who had same name, but there are completely different person like Misuzu and me.

I had a delusion sometime that want to go mom's home and ride a train to other direction abruptly when I feel tired after work. Well, I will make a plan to go there because I want to see mom, Misuzu and Dr. Kirishima on next weekend.


End file.
